Harry Potter and the Mage
by Bookworm11
Summary: Harry Potter is finally able to go to school. He meets the only known Mage and learns a secret.


Okay All, I'm just doing my own twist on The Harry Potter book. I know that most of these characters I didn't make up. Thus I do not own most of them! Also I'm sorry if this isn't exciting. I've got a wonderful PLOT! So just hold out. Also, I'm going to camp so sorry if I don't type ch.2 I started writing it, I'll type it if you review and like it because I'm a slow at typing. Love from the bookworm!  
  
As Voldemort was about to see James Potter to his death, he glanced at the boy who had started it all. He was crying in his muggle born mother's arms. Suddenly he stopped; Harry's eyes were bright and glowing.  
"So it has happened" was all Voldemort said before a surge of magic knocked his limp body to the wooden floor. Lilly and James turned to their giggling baby boy and his bright red eyes.  
  
"What do you mean my son may be a mage*" cried James Potter.  
"Well, Harry was pricked by a unicorn as a baby, was he not? This is how a mage comes to be is that it's pricked by a unicorn queen. The queen chooses a baby that is pure of heart, and very brave and pricks him with her horn. With this she inserts her magic into him before she dies. Then after all unicorns are to watch over him and help him in time of trouble if he can't get out by using the late queen's magic. He is much like a king. But the catch is that you will never know if he is truly a mage unless he loses his temper or if another mage is to tell him." Dumbledore replied quite slowly as if pondering the answer.  
"Will he be able to attend Hogwarts," Lilly asked sadly.  
"His temper isn't much of a problem but Voldemort's son."  
"SON?!" The young couple yelled with new terror in their faces.  
"Yes, my sources tell me that there is a son, Josh. He was born when his father was eighteen. His mother was a young witch, who after a month of giving birth to their son, died in a car crash."  
-At this remark Lilly slightly rubbed her stomach, no one noticed.-  
"I daresay that is what sent Voldemort off the deep end. He has always hated muggles but this was too much for him to handle."  
"OH Bloody Hell! So now we have to worry about a son?!"  
"James, keep your voice down. You know Harry is starting to talk. Do you really want him to start saying that vulgar language?" Lilly quietly said this rocking young Harry in her hands. She started to tear at the thought of Harry being in deathly trouble.  
"No. I don't believe you all are in trouble. I can have tutoring done in the teacher's free time. Also there is a free slot in the potions master, James you were always quick at that. Lilly you always were excellent at seeing the future. or at least enough to teach. As for Harry, I have two teachers that you two approve of. Though you'll have to have Hagrid watch him a few days a month."  
"When do we start?" they asked together.  
  
Black walked into Harry's bedroom. 'Not again' was all he could think.  
"Sneaking out of the house again Harry?" His voice echoed through the empty house. Harry bumped his head on the window.  
"You know that you aren't supposed to go out until you start school, Harry."  
"Come on Sirius. I'm going to meet someone," whined Harry.  
"You mean Lupin's daughter?"  
"NO!"  
"Harry, we all love you, but if you hurt Sussan, I'm afraid Lupin will tear you to pieces if you hurt his only girl. literally." Black cracked up laughing at the sight of Harry's expression.  
"Can I go out if mom says it's okay? I'll be home by ten, okay?"  
"Find.. I'll get the orbe*" sighed Sirius. He fetched a glowing ball, much like the one to foresee the future. He came back and groaned at his stupidity.  
  
Harry checked his father's old map. 'Okay I'll have to go through the back' Harry thought. Sirius is sleeping in the hallway. The "back" was a secret passage way not on the map. It was one that Harry made one summer when his parents worked late. It looked like a hollow tree, but tap it three times and mutter the words only Harry knew and you were in a large room with many passageways going this way and that. He often used it and was the only one that knew about it thought it went through many passages; it only could open with those words.  
Harry walked by the door and went to an ivy-covered wall. He taped two large leaves and muttered "Allah Marcare." It was the password of most of his group used for their secret rooms. His group was some of the teacher's teen kids and some of the few teens that stayed at school year round.  
"Hey Will!" Harry called. "Your father's on my case again. Your family is so stubborn!"  
"I think we get it from the Potters"  
"Well I think your family is just plan sexy." Elise, Will's girlfriend, said as she said hello to Will's mouth and tongue.  
"When did you sneak out Elise? I get into trouble for sneaking out and you bloodly leave me to snog with my best friend?"  
"Oh come on. Mom and Dad don't care what I do because I never get in trouble," whined Elise. "Will you be acting like this once we start school?"  
Dunbledore had already decided that this was a safe year for the two Potters to start school. He also decided that Elise was so advanced that she would be in the fifth year, like Harry.  
By this time Elise was on Will's lap and he was kissing her neck. She wanted to hurry up this heart to heart so she took his silence as a yes.  
"Fine I'll set you up with an girl you like this year.. Anyway you did the same for us."  
"Yeah, Who knew that: Will this is my sister Elise would end with your tongue down his throat.  
OH! Will you both just stop!"  
They were both snogging and weren't listening to him. Harry went to mingle. He saw Snape's niece, Allison. She was quite the looker. She had just come two months ago. She was in Harry's year.  
"Hey you want to dance?" She said with a wink.  
"Sure," Harry said with a sexy smile.  
"You must be used to girls having crushes on you. Not because you're famous but because of your looks." Harry had black silky hair, reddish-green eyes (which only for reading, he had to put on glasses to cover them), and a sexy smile. Harry looked Allison over. She had shoulder-length hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing muggle clothes (like all not-yet-witches/wizards did during the summer) that showed off her tan. But she also had a look about her. It was like she just wanted to be seen with the famous Harry. Elise sensed Harry's discomfort and asked them if she could cut in.  
"Sure, but why would he want to dance with a fat, freckle freak." Allison muttered under her breath.  
Unfortunately Will heard that. "What did you say?"  
"Only that THAT Freckle slut is wasting Harry's time with her feeble attempts to get him. Who would want her as a girlfriend?" At this comment Elise ran out of the room crying. Six people were circling Allison. In his group, Elise was the baby and everyone looked out for her. Allison was going to pay for this but not today as Harry signaled the group to put their wands away.  
"Run!" Was all Harry said but Allison didn't listen.  
  
"Harry you jinxed Snape's niece?" Sirius started rolling on the floor with laughter.  
'It's the lack of sleep," Harry thought before he went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
"Now as a new custom, we shall sort the older years first." Dumbledore placed a ragged hat on a stool.  
"Martin Krum"  
"RAVENCLAW," the hat called.  
  
"Elise Potter"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Harry Potter"  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Emma Ryan"  
"GRYFFINDOR" Emma had long dark brown hair. She had deep purple eyes. Her hair was waving most unnaturally behind her and she seemed to be blushing. She sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled mysteriously while she looked into his eyes. She seemed to be searching for something in his eyes.  
"SLYTHERIN" Harry didn't pay attention as Allison got into the house meant for her. The feast started.  
Elise took charge being the social one. "Hi! Emma, this is my brother Harry and I'm Elise," she said as Will played with Elise's orange/reddish-brown hair.  
Harry took charge. "Where did you go to school and were are you from?"  
"I was home schooled but didn't show my power until last year. I'm from America, if you don't know from my accent."  
"No one knew because I'm muggle born."  
At this a frizzy hair girl sitting across from Harry remarked. "I'm a muggle born too." She had a huge book upside down but didn't notice because she was looking at someone across the room.  
"Harry, right? I've read SO much about you! I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
They walked out of the feast very full. When they walked out, a Slytherin took Hermione's hand.  
"Who's that?" Emma asked when he left to go to his corridor.  
"Oh him?" Hermione blushed.  
  
To be continued........  
  
* Mage- Witches or Wizards that have strong nature powers after being pricked by a living queen unicorn's horn by her free will. They're often dangerous after they lose their temper and don't need a wand. *Orbe- A way to communicate between witches and wizards. They're much like a phone, works by the magic in the air. It can also store magic.  
  
Read to find who's Hermione's Slytherin love interest. HEEHEE! Review please! 


End file.
